


Just Like That

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Sharing, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's amazing the power ice cream can have.





	Just Like That

Depending on the kind of day you were having, something as simple as not having enough money for an ice cream cone could be the end of the world or just a tiny annoyance. If the day had been a few degrees hotter, it would have been the former.

"Oh, well," Makoto shrugged. "We're not too far from my apartment, I can go grab more money."

"No, wait." Minako smiled, emptying her purse into her hand. "Together, we have more than enough for one cone. So...why don't we share?"

So they did. The woman at the cart gave them an odd look, but said nothing as she scooped them a cone of cookie dough with rainbow sprinkles. Even choosing a flavor they both liked was easy, but Makoto had yet to meet anyone who _disliked_ cookie dough.

They sat down on a bench, the treat clasped between their hands as they lost themselves in the cool sweetness. Makoto tended to lick, while Minako was more of a nibbler; it was something she'd always halfway noticed when they ate ice cream together, but seeing it up close... _it's kind of cute. No, it's really cute... **she's** really cute._

Every now and then, their noses brushed or her tongue nearly touched Minako's lips. This was kind of a messy way to eat, but right now she couldn't think of anything better.

_So cute..._

Halfway through their snack, Makoto realized something she probably should have, why the clerk was giving them such an odd look.

"Minako," she said, licking a drip of ice cream from her hand, "this is what couples do on dates, isn't it?"

"You mean we're _not_ on a date?" She waited for Minako to wink or giggle, but her face was completely serious and Makoto couldn't help but grin a little.

"So that's that, then?"

"I guess so. We're dating!" Minako giggled. "Boy, that was easier than I thought...kind of a letdown, though, I expected something more dramatic."

"Well, if you want to buy me some flowers later, I wouldn't mind."

"And if you wanted to leave a sappy letter in my locker, I'll act surprised when I find it." Minako leaned closer. "By the way...you've got a little ice cream on your upper lip."

"And you've got a sprinkle on your lower lip..."

The first kiss wasn't a burst of fireworks or bells ringing, but it was no less incredible. Soft and sweet, tasting like cookie dough and comfort.

The ice cream was half-melted by the time they finished.


End file.
